It is common practice to discharge waste from recreational vehicles, trailer homes, campers and the like through conduits which receive effluent from a discharge outlet and convey the material to a holding tank, treatment facility or other location.
Typically, waste discharge conduits are maintained in a non-level condition to allow discharge under the influence of gravity, the conduits being positioned at the desired altitude and orientation by supports in the form of stacks of bricks, boards or other objects which are at hand. Not only does this present an unsightly appearance, the person carrying out the discharge operation may have difficulty providing proper stability and placement of the conduit. Furthermore, such objects are not always readily available at the discharge site, the alternative being to carry such objects around in the vehicle. This uses up valuable space and can be highly inconvenient, particularly when the support objects are bulky and heavy, an example being bricks or cement blocks.